Derrière l'Homme
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: Derrière chaque personne de pouvoir il y a un homme ou une femme, mais rien ne nous dit que les choses sont tel qu'on le pense. Entre réel pouvoir ou illusion il y a parfois un fossé /!\ Hard Yaoi /!\


**Titre : Derrière l'Homme**

**Manga** **: Bleach**

**Rating** **: M pour un bon gros Lemon bien dégueulasse ^^**

**Pairing** **: Tōsen x Aizen x Wonderweiss**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais l'histoire est bien sortie de mon vieux cerveau dégénéré... garanti 100% made in moi ! (****Tōshiro**** : arrête d'énoncer ça comme si c'était une fierté, y a pas de quoi être satisfait)**

**Blabla****:Surtout ne me demandez pas d'où vient ce pairing à deux balles, moi même j'en sais rien, à la base il n'y avait que Tōsen et Aizen, Wonderweiss il est arrivé ****après par l'opération du saint esprit.**

* * *

**Derrière l'Homme**

Il avait toujours excellé à ce jeu. Et Aizen était sa plus grande fierté.

Tōsen Kaname, un homme sans histoire ? En apparence peut-être, mais c'est dans l'ombre qu'on découvrait le vrai personnage. Le fin manipulateur, celui qui se servait des règles pour arriver à ses fins, les retournant à son avantage surtout quand ça l'arrangeait. Kaname le petit aveugle timide que personne jamais n'avait trouvé menaçant.

Et bien non ! C'était à cause de Kaname Tōsen, que tout était arrivé, y compris la trahison des trois capitaines. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Parce que manipulateur comme il l'était, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un shinigami puissant qui une fois pris dans ses filets, agirait sur le devant de la scène comme un pantin tandis que lui serait le marionnettiste.

Et dans le rôle de la marionnette (ou du shinigami puissant au choix) il y avait Aizen Sōsuke, tombé sous le (pseudo) charme du capitaine de la neuvième, se complaisant dans le bonheur d'un amour à sens unique.

Ou pas...

OOOO

-Kana...me... ! Haleta Aizen sur les genoux de son amant.

-Sōsuke...

la longue plainte résonna longuement sur les murs blancs de Las Noches, leur renvoyant l'écho de leur luxure. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le grand lit d'Aizen, les deux hommes s'adonnaient à leur activité favorite.

Point de scrabble ni de dominos, quelque chose de bien plus charnel et passionnel. Dans un grand cri, ils vinrent tous deux presque simultanément avant de s'affaler entre les coussins, rompus de fatigue.

-Kaname...

-Oui mon amour ?

-J'en veux... plus...

-Encore ? demanda l'autre surpris.

Il faut dire qu'il venait de le prendre à quatre reprises en moins d'une heure, chaque fois dans des positions différentes et toutes plus fatigantes les unes que les autres.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda le brun quelque peu peiné.

-Si, mais je ne veux pas t'épuiser non plus.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, Kaname, j'en ai déjà vu des pires.

-Mais et demain ? La réunion des Arrancars ? Et l'expédition dans le désert ?

-Je te dis de ne pas t'en faire.

-N'utilise pas ce ton, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me parles comme ça.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que j'emploie comme ton ?

-Séducteur et sensuel. Tu triches là Sōsuke.

-Ça veut dire oui ?

Kaname s'avança, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres et, se penchant sur son amant, vint lui mordiller les tétons.

Le roi de Las Noches lâcha un gémissement rauque et sensuel qu'il n'essaya même pas de bloquer.

-Tu aimes quand je te mords ici ?

-Ou...oui...

Il hoqueta quand une main vint se poser sur son sexe qui bandait à nouveau.

-Prends-moi... Kaname...

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

Il se pencha dans l'intention de se saisir de ses lèvres mais le bruit d'une porte qui claque et un long « gaaaaaah » retentissant le stoppa net dans son geste.

Quelqu'un de non initié aurait bêtement demandé qui venait d'arriver, mais les deux traîtres savaient pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Wonderweiss.

-Que fait-il ici ? Demanda simplement le maître de Las Noches.

-Je ne sais pas, il a le droit de venir mais je lui avait demandé de rester dans sa chambre aujourd'hui.

Aizen fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Dis Kaname, ça ne te donnerais pas des idées ?

-Quel genre ? Tu ne veux quand même pas inclure Wonderweiss à nos jeux, si ?

-Ben pourquoi pas ? Ça te gênerait ?

-Non, mais...

-S'il te plais.

Il le regarda avec espièglerie, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne le verrait pas mais que son sourire apparaîtrait dans son intonation. Kaname céderait, c'était certain.

-Très bien, vas les chercher.

Tout content à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer, Aizen se leva, tout dégoulinant de sperme qu'il était, et se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait sans aucun doute le jeune Arrancar. Il revint plutôt rapidement, le traînant par la manche, alors que le petit blond souriait bêtement, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le roi de Las Noches le fit grimper sur le lit, entre lui et le corps de son amant et commença à le débarrasser de tous ses vêtements. Sur son épaule Aizen se pencha pour prendre les lèvres de Tōsen qui semblait de plus en plus excité à l'idée de le faire à trois, et l'aidait activement à rendre le petit blond fou.

Bientôt celui-ci fut nu et Aizen se recula pour apprécier la vue, alors que les mains de l'ex capitaine de la neuvième couraient le long du corps du petit Arrancar qui gémissait fortement et sans aucune gêne quand celui-ci s'attaqua à ses tétons rougis et gonflés. Le brun se pencha et sans préambule il engloutit le sexe déjà dressé qui trônait fièrement devant lui alors que de ses mains il stimulait ses bourses. Les trois hommes gémissaient, remplissant la chambre de longues plaintes de plaisir.

Puis Tōsen lâcha Wonderweiss et ordonna à son amant de s'agenouiller contre le matelas.

-Mais pourquoi Kaname ?

-Laisse moi faire, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Sōsuke se laissa aller et s'affala contre le lit, bassin relevé et attendit. Derrière, l'aveugle saisit le sexe de l'Arrancar et le dirigea vers l'entrée de son amant, le faisant le pénétrer d'un coup sec, appréciant les cris d'extase qu'ils poussèrent tous les deux en même temps. Puis il se plaça derrière Wonderweiss et le prit sans aucune préparation, sentant avec un plaisir sadique le sang s'écouler de son entrée meurtrie, son odeur métallique chatouillant ses narines. Il avait tellement aimé ce cri de douleur poussé par le blond au moment où il avait forcé le passage de son entrée vierge, et sans attendre, il commença à le pilonner de façon bestiale et brusque. Il tapait à chaque fois dans la prostate du jeune garçon qui allait à son tour cogner celle d'Aizen, les faisant crier tous les trois. Au bout d'un laps de temps plutôt court, ils finirent par se libérer et changèrent de position sans attendre d'avoir repris leur souffle.

Aizen allongea le blond sur le dos et se plaça au dessus de lui, lui présentant son sexe alors qu'il allait chercher le sien pour le prendre en bouche alors que face à lui, Tōsen se plaçait devant l'entrée de Wonderweiss et le prenait à nouveau. Il le pilonnait à l'en faire crier, cris qui se répercutaient contre le sexe d'Aizen, qui allait et venait dans sa bouche, s'enfonçant jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Pris d'une irrésistible envie, le brun amena ses doigts jusqu'à l'entré de Kaname et inséra une phalange dans son antre encore inviolée.

Celui-ci grogna mais ne dit rien, laissant son amant faire, sachant qu'il était doué même si c'était toujours lui qui menait la danse au lit. Les deux shinigamis vinrent en même temps, l'un dans la bouche du blond, l'autre dans son intimité, le barbouillant de semence blanche et visqueuse. Lui, vint quelques instants plus tard, quand Aizen fit glisser le bout de sa langue dans la fente de son gland en jouant sur le reste de sa longueur de ses mains.

Il s'affala, roulant sur le côté et s'éloigna des deux bruns qui échangeaient un baiser passionné, les doigts du roi de Las Noches plongé à l'intérieur du noir qui soupirait contre ses lèvres. Puis enfin le mégalomane poussa son amant vers le jeune garçon qui semblait enfin comprendre ce qui se passait. Il capta le regard de Sōsuke, comprit le message et s'allongea, permettant à Kaname de s'accroupir au dessus de lui et de s'empaler d'un coup sec sur son sexe encore tendu. Il attendit que la douleur s'estompe mais hoqueta de douleur quand il sentit son entrée encore plus étirée qu'elle ne l'était. Derrière lui, Aizen, agenouillé, le poussait en avant pour dégager le passage et pénétrer à son tour cette antre serrée et chaude, qu'il foulait pour la première fois. Kaname haletait, des larmes roulant sur ses joues tant la douleur le déchirait de part en part. C'était sa première fois en tant que uke et recevoir en lui deux membres était plus que désagréable mais il s'efforça à respirer calmement et fit tout pour se détendre.

Bientôt les deux hommes en lui se mirent à bouger en cadence, et quand l'un se retirait, l'autre s'enfonçait en lui, ne lui laissant aucun répit, venant continuellement frapper sa prostate. Enfin le torture prit fin et ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux au plus profond de lui, étirant encore plus si c'était possible son intimité déjà dilaté, et se libérant en lui, inondant son antre de sperme visqueux et chaud avant de sortir pour admirer la vision de ce corps à la peu tannée couvert de sueur, l'intérieur des cuisse dégoulinant de liquide blanchâtre.

C'était la meilleur performance des deux amants et chacun en son fort intérieur, se promit de renouveler l'expérience, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, le blond déjà endormi coincé entre leurs corps.

* * *

**Voilà un OS sans prétention, bien dégueulasse, mais ça va j'ai pas vomit en l'écrivant ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous a pas nom plus trop dégoutté, malgré le pairing fort dégueulasse, je l'avoue. J'ai vérifié, nous sommes seulement 5 a avoir osé sur ce site, faire un Lemon avec Wonderweiss dedans... j'en suis pas fière ^^"**

**Et le mot de la fin pour vous !**

**Omake :**

**Tōsen : Euh...**

**Aizen : Euuuh...**

**Wonderweiss : Gaaaaah *chasse un papillon*  
**

**Review ?**


End file.
